


Day 2: Bell

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, blushing (a bit), marinette clumsiness, trap doors and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Marinette attracts strays. And they can sometimes appear at...highly wrong times. Luckily, our little lady is a genius at creating solutions to every problem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Day 2: Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Second update is a day! Wow, I am gonna get my temperature checked!! Kidding xD

“And there, finally done!” Marinette exclaimed, pulling back from the trapdoor as she examined and appreciated her new handiwork.

Somehow, Marinette always ended up attracting strays. She would help a random tiny creature and many of them would follow her back home. When she had been little, she had always wanted a pet. But living in a bakery meant that pets were a strict NO.

So, she had taken to tending to random cats that occasionally showed up on her balcony. However, she would never let them inside. The hygiene policies her parents had outlined could not be broken, after all.

However, a certain stray became kind of a regular customer. To add to it, he also once had the audacity to let himself into her room through the trapdoor. And given her luck, of course she had chosen exactly that time to get out of the shower.

Slapping her cheeks that had heated up at the mere thought of that incident, Marinette jiggled the trapdoor a bit. Satisfied that her handiwork was operational, she went back to her sewing projects.

* * *

Feet propped on her desk, Marinette stared hard at the sketch of the summer dress in her hand, a green crayon popped in her mouth as she twirled a red one in her free hand.

_Red will make it look hot, but green has its own charm. And darn, don’t both of these colours work equally well with black? Hmmm, could I make both of them work toge-_

**_TING!_ **

Survival instincts kicking in, Marinette tried to jump out of her chair. Keyword: tried. Flailing, she lost her balance, and down she went along with her chair to greet the wooden floor. She heard a familiar yelp and the sound of her trap door slamming shut, and at once knew her favorite stray was there.

Getting to the trapdoor, she pulled it open to find a clearly shocked superhero staring back at her. 

“Chat?”

“What the hell was that?” he asked, staring wildly at her, or rather, the trap door behind her.

Marinette giggled, “It was just a bell, kitty. To make me aware of your arrival.”

“But whyyy?” the hero asked in a tone of mock despair, “My Purrincess needs to be informed of my arrival. She doesn’t care for me anymore. Oh goodness, The Lord of Cats Chat Noir has been so badly rejected! Woe is me, woe is me!”

“Kitty, kitty, kitty.. Do you really want a repeat of the last time you sneaked into my room?”

The masked vigilante immediately straightened up, his grin a little bit too wide, “ Oh, of course not, Marinette. I am really not in the mood for flying pillows and vases,” he chuckled nervously, adding, “No matter what the view was like...uhh-”

“No croissants for you,” the girl deadpanned with a death glare, stomping quickly back into her room.

The cat could mock wail as long as he wanted and come in when he wanted; the trapdoor was open. She of course didn’t want to inflate his ego by letting him see the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
